


Rules Worth Breaking

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Submission, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry recieves a lot of attention from women who arent Jo, Henry finds that rather than making her angry at him, she enjoys the jealously and the act regaining her ownership of Henry. Henry and Jo make a game out of flirting with strangers to make each other jealous, always under the understanding that the nights end up with them being together. When Jo pushes the boundries of their game one night, how will Henry react to seeing her so close to another man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Worth Breaking

"Alright…..that one right there. The blonde by the bar in the red dress" Jo said, her sly smile beginning to grow wider as she looked over the masses of dancing bodies to the bar. She turned toward him and gave him a smoldering look. "I know how much you like blondes."

Henry was leaning against the wall, looking out toward the crowd and away from Jo so that he could appear unaffected. He suppressed a smile as well as he could manage as a prickle of excitement ran down the back of his neck. "I do believe I've told you many times that I don't have a 'type'" Henry said.

"And we both know that you're lying" Jo said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall with a satisfied grin. "Don't even pretend you don't think she's beautiful. She looks like Molly."

Henry felt his cheeks turn warm but ignored it; Jo might know he was beginning to burn inside but that didn't mean he had to give in that easily. "So, what is it this time? Get her phone number? Kissing in the corner? Buy her a drink?" Henry asked. He bypassed Jo's comment, glad to get the game going; the woman at the bar did look like Molly after all.

"Get her to buy you a drink" Jo said with a devilish smile.

Henry laughed. "You don't have to go easy on me. I'm sure I can handle that and much more" he said smugly.

"I'm not going easy on you" Jo assured him with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, so I see" Henry said grinning. "You're feeling jealous; don't want to see what I can really accomplish?"

Jo turned toward Henry, giving him a playful scowl. "I know what you can do" she said. "Though I don't think you need to look that smug about it. You're not that impressive."

"We shall see about that" Henry said proudly. He was walking toward the bar when he heard Jo behind him.

"Remember, no touching, Romeo. Not until we get home" Jo said. She gave Henry the slightest raise of her eyebrow as she said it, sending a flood of warmth throughout him; it was the hardest rule to follow.

Instead of letting it show, he rolled his eyes at Jo. "I do believe that I can follow such a simple rule" he said nonchalantly.

"We'll see" Jo said satisfied as Henry turned away from her and walked toward the bar.

These games had been, strangely enough, Jo's invention. When he and Jo had become a couple, he'd been fully and completely happy. They were total opposites but somehow they still fit together perfectly. After a couple of years fumbling around as friends they'd finally given into the feelings that had been there all along whether they wanted to acknowledge them or not. He'd been subconsciously pursing Jo for a long time and he was completely satisfied to finally give up the hunt.

But his personality was, he liked to think, naturally charming. He flirted without always realizing it and it was a habit that he didn't even know he needed to break. It wasn't that he was trying to have anyone else; Jo was more than enough for him. It had been completely by accident, whether Jo fully realized it or not.

One night when they were at a restaurant and Jo came back from the bathroom to find Henry talking to a woman, a woman who he in hindsight he could see now was very drunk and very much throwing herself at him, her eyes had burned at him across the room. It had been at that moment that the friendly stranger decided to lean toward him and try to kiss him. Henry had tried and failed to put her off completely and Jo had walked across the room as he ended up with another woman's lips on his own. He had felt a prickle of actual fear down his back when he saw the look in Jo's eyes as she had dragged him from the restaurant without finishing their dinner and to his astonishment, without even paying. He was sure that he'd gone way too far; surely Jo was furious by the heat in her eyes. The second that they had gotten back to her house, she pulled him into the door and took him right there against the wall, two feet from the door with such ferocity that his body was covered deliciously in finger shaped bruises the next morning.

It was the last thing that Henry had expected. Jo hadn't yelled, she hadn't gotten angry; seeing another woman flirt with Henry had actually made her want him more. The result was that he and Jo went out occasionally with their odd game in mind. Henry would flirt with women Jo picked out, telling him what she wanted him to do and he in turn would watch as Jo worked her very capable wiles on other men. Henry not only found that he enjoyed Jo's response to watching and ordering him; he liked watching her too. It wasn't that he wasn't jealous; quite the contrary. Watching Jo from across the room as she danced with or kissed another man drove him wild with jealously. It might have been a risky game but it wasn't as dangerous as it seemed because Henry and Jo knew at the end of the night they got to go home with each other.

Henry wove his way through the crowds on the dance floor toward the bar, pausing a moment before approaching the woman Jo had indicated. He studied her, smiling to himself as he planned what to say. He could feel Jo's eyes behind him, watching, studying; he got a sick thrill as he tried to figure out how to impress her. Maybe he'd break his own personal best record at how fast he could process Jo's request.

Henry watched the woman in front of him, picking up on the small details that he used to fuel his approach. She was beautiful; Jo always picked the prettiest women in the bar. She was chatting with two women next to her, each drinking overly decorative fruity drinks and laughing heartily; so, girl's night out. Henry scanned the woman's left hand for a wedding ring and was glad to not find one; those were always the hardest ones but he didn't let Jo know that or she would no doubt pick only women who were wearing wedding rings. There was a slight discoloration on her ring finger though; divorced, less than six months. Newly divorced, girl's night out; Henry smiled to himself. He had a plan now.

Henry waited until the woman had turned her back on him before he grabbed her by the shoulder. "Emily! Oh, I'm so glad to have found you!" Henry said in his most desperate voice he could manage.

When the woman turned around toward him, he feigned embarrassment. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing" Henry mumbled an apology. "I thought you were someone else. I…"

The woman's face frowned slightly in concern and Henry took it as a sign to up the sympathy. "That's okay" the woman said gently, "Are you looking for someone?"

Henry focused on making his eyes water slightly; not enough to actually cry but enough to gain sympathy. "Yes" Henry said. "Emily, my wife…..well, ex-wife. I'm still not used to saying that. I swear, you look just like her. But then again, I swear I see her everywhere I go now."

"Oh, I'm sorry" the woman said sympathetically, "I know how hard that can be. I'm actually going through a divorce myself"

She seemed embarrassed at the admission but Henry gave her an exaggerated expression of relief. "Well, then you know!" he said, giving her a smile. "I tell you…..no one seems to understand. All my mates, they just make jokes about it but it's not all that funny when it's you whose wife ran away with your best friend."

The woman looked at him as if she felt so sorry for him; it was almost enough for Henry to feel bad about lying. Almost; he could still feel Jo's eyes watching him. "That's terrible" she said, "I know how…painful…..that can be"

Henry pretended to think it over. "Don't tell me your husband…?" he asked hesitantly.

The woman gave a disgusted huff as she thought about her ex. "He was sleeping with the babysitter."

Henry pretended to be disgusted on her behalf. "Some men have no restraint" he said indignantly.

He and the stranger shared a laugh before Henry extended a hand toward her. "I'm Henry, by the way" he said, shaking her hand shyly.

"I'm Meredith. Nice to meet you Henry" the woman said, her eyes just as a shy. When Henry paused as if looking for something to say, Meredith gestured toward the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?" she asked.

Henry held in the feeling of celebration bubbling in his chest. "Cognac would be nice. Thank you" Henry said with a small grin.

He felt bad, really he did. Lying to the poor woman, letting her buy him a drink, slipping away when she wasn't looking…..but he didn't feel nearly bad enough to stop. Because it was what Jo wanted and he was powerless to resist giving her anything that she wanted.

As Henry walked back to Jo, he couldn't hold back the wide grin from spreading across his face in triumph. Jo appeared unaffected, except for a small grin, but he knew really she wasn't. She was impressed.

"Well?" Henry inquired as he held out the drink, waiting for a good pat on the head.

Jo didn't give in that easily. "Well, what?" she asked with a shrug.

"Well, please feel free to say that was fantastic and amazing and how you simply can't resist me any longer" Henry said dramatically.

Jo had a twinkle in her eye a second before she rolled them at him. "You were 12 seconds longer than your best" she said, as if unimpressed

"Aw…come on. You know that was good" Henry said, giving her a smoldering look and trying to lean in to give her a kiss. Before his lips could touch Jo's she reached out a finger to stop him.

"No touching, Henry. You know better" Jo said, pushing back his lips with her finger before taking the cognac out of his hand and finishing it in one gulp.

Henry growled in frustration which only made Jo laugh in pleasure at his discomfort. It was the hardest rule to follow; no touching until they got home. It meant that Henry could not only not touch the women he came onto unless Jo specifically said so but he couldn't touch Jo either. Jo, on the other hand, could touch him and touch anyone else she liked. Henry could have argued that it was unfair but Jo would have just argued that he liked it that way.

Jo gave Henry back the empty glass and pushed him playfully with one hand. "Now, be a good boy and watch how it's done" Jo said, giving him a hot look before walking off.

Henry's eyes were intent as they followed Jo's path across the dance floor. She made a beeline immediately for a blonde man at the bar, telling Henry she'd had her eye on him for a while. She gave Henry one last glance backwards before she began to talk to the stranger and Henry gave her a small smile, leaning against the wall and trying to project calmness and a carefree attitude. Deep inside, he was already feeling the effects of his jealously.

Jo was a pro and Henry had always known it. Jo might have the average person in her acquaintance fooled, thinking that she didn't care that much about flirting or how alluring she was to the opposite sex but she hadn't fooled him. She'd honed her flirting skills well in the wake of her husband's death; one night stands were easy enough to come by when you looked like Jo and had her unique ability to turn a man into a puddle of hormones and want in record time. Henry wanted to argue that he was better than Jo and maybe he was more chivalrous; but when it came down to hard core flirting, Jo took the prize. Henry was and would always be a bit hampered by his old world charm and his gentleman's code; Jo wasn't slowed down by any sympathy or real regard for the men she flirted with. She flirted shamelessly with them and used them ill before disappearing and going home with Henry; it was one of the most erotic things he'd found himself a part of in decades.

Henry watched Jo and the blonde man chat, leaning on the bar and exchanging laughs and smiles after their exchanges. Henry felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as he saw Jo give the man one of her best, dark smoldering glances. Seemingly emboldened by the look, the man put his hand on Jo's arm, rubbing it along her bare skin; Henry felt his temperature kick up several notches, making him breakout in a sweat. He felt the odd mixture of jealously and allurement that always seemed to crop up in these encounters; he definitely wanted to kick the guy's ass but at the same time he felt himself drawn to watch what they would do next. Unburdened by the no touching rule, Jo touched the man's hand and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. The man laughed heartily, his own eyes matching Jo's dark gaze; Henry's brain began to short circuit.

Henry was a confident man and he had always had a fairly good sense of his good qualities. He knew he was charming and attractive but that still didn't mean he couldn't feel self-conscious at times. Maybe that's what Jo really got out of this; bringing him down a few pegs. It wasn't often that he felt threatened but watching Jo with these men always did just that. While Jo picked the most attractive women in the bar for him to flirt with, she also chose the most handsome men for herself. It was difficult, even for Henry and his centuries of experience, not to look at them and find himself wanting in some way. Maybe it was Jo and her confidence; maybe it was how completely she owned him. Jo could have left with the men she flirted with; she could have had them and she knew he'd still be there.

Henry watched Jo and the man continue to talk, beginning to sip the drinks the man took from the bartender. Under the bar, Henry could see Jo's phone in her hand, texting without her handsome victim even noticing. When Henry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he picked it up in record speed.

Think I'll just take this beauty home, what you do think? Jo's message said. She was pulling out all of the tricks tonight and Henry took in a shaky breath as he slowly punched the keys and texted back.

I'm sure you two will be very happy together, Henry texted back. It was so much easier to appear unaffected via text, even though he knew Jo was watching him.

Shortly later, she had sent back a reply.

I wasn't intending to leave you out, my dear. I say we take this one home as a treat to the both of us, Jo sent.

Jo never would but that didn't stop it from getting to Henry. While Henry's male partners over the years had been few and far between that didn't mean that Jo still didn't know his weaknesses and use them against him. As much as he felt heat of jealousy burn through him at Jo's words it didn't stop the prickle of interest start below his belt. Rather than give Jo the satisfaction of a reply back, he simply rolled his eyes at her from across the club and pretended not to care.

Jo looked mildly disappointed at Henry's lack of a reply but she was still smiling as she turned back to her partner. She leaned in and whispered something to the man, who laughed again before leaning forward and giving Jo a small kiss on the lips.

Henry felt his fists clench and anger run through him as he resisted the all too familiar urge to interrupt the scene and punch the stranger in the face. The anger didn't ever go away, not until they were home and Henry had thoroughly reclaimed Jo from the threat of others. But the anger burned away and turned quickly into desire. As Henry watched Jo kiss the other man he thought about how he was properly going to shut up that dirty, filthy mouth. He thought about grabbing her by the face, biting out a kiss until she was silent; he thought about wrenching her by the hair and thrusting her toward his lap until there was no room left in that sultry mouth to say anything else…..

Henry was lost in his thoughts, adrenaline and hormones flooding through his blood and making his trousers begin to seem much smaller when finally Jo and the stranger broke apart. Henry watched them move from the bar to the dance floor, taking in every detail. He watched the stranger's eyes drift very obviously over Jo's form and bit the inside of his mouth to resist doing something. He was filled with dark anger and such boiling desire it was all that he could not to grab Jo and pull her out of the club. But, he resisted; if he did that, she would not be pleased and the night would not end how he had hoped it would. He could say that out of personal experience; the first few times they had played this game, Henry hadn't been able to resist the temptation to do something and Jo had not been happy about it. Besides, Henry knew from personal experience that the longer that he waited, the longer that he played, the greater the outcome in the end. So, even though it was torture, beautiful torture, Henry fought the urge to intervene as he watched Jo and the stranger move closer.

As an alluring song began to play, Henry watched as Jo turned her back on the stranger. She moved close to him as possible, his hands on her hips as she very clearly began to grind against the stranger's groin; from Henry's vantage point he could see the look of want and hunger on the man's face as Jo's ministrations and it made him flush with anger and an odd rush of desire.

But from his vantage point he could also see Jo's face. Her eyes were very clearly trained on Henry's, a wicked smile turning her lips as she watched him; seeing that he was watching, she began more flurried and dramatic in her movements. Henry felt hot, feverish; when Jo's hands reached behind her, disappearing into the stranger's lap, his face gasping from a rush of desire and need, it was Henry's deepest testament to his self-control that he could stop himself from doing something.

Jo knew that she had a captivated audience now; as the music boomed so loudly that Henry could feel it vibrating through his body, his slumped stance giving nothing away, Jo went for her worst. Her eyes were dark, her teeth nibbling at her lips as she very obviously teased the stranger. Henry watched his expression melt into such need and desire that he felt as if his own consciousness wanted to disconnect from his body and inhabit the man who was now the object of Jo's attention.

Without any warning, Jo turned back toward the man, hands on his shoulders as she pushed him toward the nearest wall. Arms around his neck, leg loped around his hips, Jo leaned in and kissed the stranger so passionately that Henry felt a literal ache in his loins. This was worse….so much worse. It wasn't even the kissing that made Henry go crazy; the worst part of it was that he couldn't see Jo's face. Had she been the one against the wall and she kept her eyes on him while she kissed the stranger, he would have still felt connected to her. But with her back to him, all attention on the stranger and none on him it was infinitely worse. Henry felt the loss of it and he was sure that he was meant to; Jo wasn't paying any attention to him but devoting herself to the stranger completely. If he was being rational right now, he would know that Jo was being very intentional about what she was doing and how it affected Henry. But he wasn't being rational and right now all he felt was that Jo wanted that man more that she wanted him and it made him burn with hot, angry passion.

How he managed to restrain himself, he didn't know. If anything, he focused on his anger and its mounting power instead of any feelings of insecurity while he watched Jo and the stranger thoroughly snog each other. The longer it went on, the more Henry thought that maybe it was less about him and more about the fact Jo wanted this; the stranger looked a lot like her late husband he thought with a sick thrill of pain. Again, it wasn't rational but it came to him nonetheless even if the resemblance wasn't really there. She was doing this because she wanted it…..she wanted him and him wasn't Henry.

By the time that Jo finally broke away from the stranger, Henry was flushed and hot and completely angry; his trousers felt terribly tight but he didn't pay it any attention. As Jo said something to the stranger that made him laugh and kiss Jo once more, he kept his eyes fully on Jo, boring into her. Usually, Jo held the reins of their relationship; usually he took her alluring, painfully wanted abuse in stride but tonight….tonight was a different kind of night.

Jo's eyes were burning hot with allure but dark with arrogance as she sauntered across the dance floor and back to him. She was flushed in a way that he had only ever had the pleasure to see in the bedroom and sent a jolt to his already throbbing member.

"Well?" Jo and with a smug, pleased tone as she gave a dramatic shrug, mirroring his earlier words. She knew how much she had gotten to him; she knew how much it would bother him. It only made his anger grow. This was far from his flirting to get a drink out a divorcee; Jo had been shamelessly wrapped around a stranger, her tongue down his throat. Her hand would undoubtedly know the shape of him, her tongue would have the taste of him; Henry felt another shock as he thought about the fact that if he kissed her now he would surely know the taste of the gorgeous stranger as well. If he hadn't had the strength he'd be begging Jo to make good on her earlier threat; he did have the strength though so he was able to regard her with cool darkness.

"We're leaving" Henry said, his words clipped and taking on an uncharacteristically hard edge.

Jo instantly noticed the tone in Henry's voice, one he didn't often have. Unusually, in public and in home Jo held the reins; she was in control. Henry was a hopeless submissive but now he was talking as if he was the dominate one. Jo looked at him as if he wasn't in control. "Oh, we are, are we?" she asked. She gave him an arched eyebrow look as if she wanted to challenge him but he could sense her strong walls already coming down. Secretly, she wanted to give up control as much as he wanted to take it now. Tonight apparently was a night to do everything they didn't normally do.

"I'm not going to say it again" Henry murmured, his eyes darkly intent on Jo's. It wasn't angry, it wasn't yelling but it got the point across in his unwavering certainty. He didn't even have to break Jo's no touching rule to get his point across though he would love nothing more than to grab Jo roughly by the arm.

Jo's mouth hung open for a moment as if she wanted to say something but she eventually closed it, in shock of Henry's manner. "Alright…..we'll go" Jo said with a shrug as if it was her idea but she was watching with him fluttering eyes, uncertain what he'd do next.

Henry turned away from Jo without another word and began to walk out of the bar. As he wove his way around dancing couples, drunks and people insistent on making a match with someone tonight, he didn't once turn around to see if Jo was following him but he knew instinctively that she was. She couldn't deny she was interested in such a new element; she couldn't deny that she had been secretly hoping for such a strong reaction when she had been kissing that man. Kissing that man who looked nothing like him in a way she was supposed to kiss him.

It was dark outside with a million dazzling stars as they stood on the corner and waited on the curb for a cab. Henry's eyes were on the stars, his breath coming out in cold, icy bursts; he knew Jo was looking at him but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of looking back. Not until later…not until they were home. It was to her credit that she didn't say anything to break the long silence as they wait for the cab.

When they finally got a ride, Henry climbed in first, followed by Jo. He starred out the window and replayed the sordid scene with Jo and the stranger in his mind as he looked at the cityscape scurrying by. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jo surveying him; some part of her was wondering if she had pushed it too far and made him angry. He wasn't angry; at least not in that way. But he wasn't going to stop her from thinking he was for a while.

"Don't look at me" Henry barked, still not looking at Jo but his eyes intent on the window and outside landscape.

If there was any time that Jo would object, that she would regain her dominance it would be then. Henry was actually surprised that she didn't. Without a word, she turned away from him and began to stare out the window. A thrill of unknown power ran through Henry and he couldn't help but squirm slightly in his seat, thinking about how exactly to take this once they got home.

It seemed like it took forever for the cab to finally reach Jo's home. A part of Henry was desperate to get home, to get his hands on Jo; another part of him was desperate for the feeling of growing fury and heat inside him that was growing the more he waited.

When the cab finally made its way to Jo's house and parked by the curb, Henry was able to pay with surprising calmness. He could feel Jo's eyes on him as he did so but he still didn't look back at her. He exited the cab with a warning sense of calmness and fury, feeling Jo's eyes on him as he unlocked Jo's door with his own key and walked inside.

"Henry….." Jo's voice was breathless behind him as she said his name. Had he tried, had he used an ounce of his mental capabilities he might have been able to guess what she was going to say but right now he wasn't. Now wasn't a moment for intelligence and smarts; Jo's voice and the culmination of a night where she'd been completely and totally in another man's arms washed over him and dashed everything out of him but that.

In one swift moment, Henry turned around toward Jo, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. Pushing her hard against the wall, he kept a hand around her neck and leaned heavy against her back. A groan of satisfaction rumbled through Henry at finally, FINALLY, touching Jo. The evening had been long, much too long and he could feel himself shake with pent up energy.

Henry could feel goosebumps on Jo's skin under his hand but she didn't turn around to look at him. Her breathing was growing heavier and though he could sense a note of fear behind it, he knew it was full of desire. She could have easily pushed her dominance back on him and he wouldn't have complained. She was the fighter; she could have broken any bone in his body if she wanted to. It made it even better that she didn't; she stayed still in his grasp as he put his lips to her neck and let them gently trace the skin under her ear, earning a small gasp.

"So how was it? Did you enjoy yourself?" Henry asked. He didn't let his voice be so hard as to make her think that he was actually angry but he left it enough it there make it sound harsh.

"Henry…"Jo said again but this time it has a note of hesitancy in it and Henry knew that Jo was planning an argument against his question. He was going to make her answer it whether she wanted to or not. She was the one who had stepped up the game; she was the one that wanted to leave an impression on him. And since she was going with his leading he could only assume that it was okay for him to step it up too. She wanted him to watch; she could tell him about it too.

"I said, did you enjoy yourself?" Henry asked in a clipped tone, letting Jo know that he expected an answer this time. He let the grasp around Jo's throat tighten slightly, not enough to hurt her but enough to put some pressure on her.

"Yes…" Jo said, hesitantly, as if shy at first but then her voice gained a harder, more defiant tone to it. "Yes, I did, actually"

Henry couldn't help but smile and was glad that Jo couldn't see him; okay, so that's how this was going to be…

"Oh? Why don't you tell me about it" Henry asked, his lips whispering against her ear. He could feel Jo's hand try to wiggle out of his grasp, to try to entice him in some way but he firmed his hold on her. Not yet…..

Jo paused for a moment, just long enough for Henry to catch the glimpse of a grin from the corner of Jo's mouth, watching Henry out of her periphery as much as she could without turning around to look at him fully.

"He was gorgeous…..simply gorgeous, don't you think?" Jo asked, her voice husky and deep and tantalizing; all of things that she knew would make Henry go wild. She could be such a tease….

"I was watching him for an hour before I went over there" Jo continued, her voice dark and scintillating. "All night, I watched him and waited, thinking up exactly what I would do to him when I finally got my hands on him."

"And I suppose he was as wonderfully titillating as you imagined he'd be?" Henry asked, breathing hot into Jo's ear to cover up the slight tremble in his voice. This was all deliciously, perfectly arousing but at the same time he felt ready to explode from the tension of the moment. He was mentally torn between wanting to encourage the destructive path of Jo's words and wanting to silence her. As always, his big mouth prodded him to continue.

"All that and more" Jo said, drawing out the words dramatically for additional affect. "He was beautiful and charming and couldn't stop going on about how amazing I was; one kiss was enough to keep him begging for more. I was only so eager to oblige him. It was perfect…he was perfect with that skilled tongue and those plump lips. I could feel your eyes on me and that was the best part. Everything I did to him I knew you were watching…watching all of it and getting more furious by the moment. What would you do with all of that anger? Would you yell? Would you hit me? Of course you wouldn't…I rule you."

Henry tightened his grip on Jo's throat enough that he earned a delicious gasp from her, just enough…. "Be careful…" Henry warned in a warm, dark tremble of a voice.

Jo took a deep breathe when Henry let go of her, recovering only for a second before she breathed out a laugh. "Oh and I was completely serious about bringing him home" Jo said, "I know you think I wasn't but trust me…I was. I could have easily fucked him and made you watch…..you wouldn't have stopped me. I bet you'd even have liked watching, you filthy boy….Even better yet, I could have let you have your way with him while I watched. I would watch everything and just when you were almost over the edge I'd throw you down the bed and fuck you so rough you wouldn't be able to forget it for days."

Henry bit his lip to keep from gasping out; Jo and her mouth…..that filthy, dirty mouth…Henry's erection was painfully tenting his trousers now and he allowed himself the small reward of rubbing himself against Jo's full bottom. The friction, even through their layers of clothing, was enough to steal a moan from the both of them. They were both barely holding on by a string now.

Henry kept his hands rough on Jo's shoulders as he turned her around to face him. He dug his fingers hard into the skin of her shoulder as his dark gaze penetrated Jo's eyes. There was so much that Henry could have said. Jo was the master of dirty talk but that didn't mean that Henry couldn't hold his own. He could continue Jo's dirty fantasy, adding all of the little quirks and fetishes that would get her writhing under him without even touching her. But that wasn't what he did. He could see the angst and the need in her eyes and knew the veil was coming down.

"How did he kiss?" Henry asked, his voice breathless, giving away how needy and desperate he was. At the words, he could see the necessary layers of play and strategy fall away and all that was left was simply Jo.

"Nothing like you"

It was all in the way that Jo said the words. Had she had a glint in her eyes, had she said it with a taunt or a snicker in her voice, Henry would have taken a completely different meaning from it. In that context her words would have made him feel a sinking feeling in his stomach and a defeating sense of inadequacy. But the way she said it, with sincerity and gentleness, with a calm certainty in the gaze she gave back to him, confirmed everything good and safe in their relationship. They could flirt and chat up strangers all night; they could be relentless in their game to make the other jealous but in the end it was always just the two of them.

Henry was on Jo in a second; fast, hurried, hot lips together finally, FINALLY meeting. All night it had been leading up to this and just as always, Henry was not disappointed in the final product. Jo's lips were soft and sweet with hints of coffee and cognac from earlier and they were moving furiously as he sought to reclaim them. Such a short time ago, these lips, HIS lips had been locked on a stranger's and now he had to make sure they were still his.

Kissing Jo never got old and Henry didn't see how it ever could. Henry was a passionate person and his intensity often scared his partners; few people contained as much raw passion as Henry did. But though Jo looked cool and composed on the outside, caviler even at times, deep down she was like him. She might have several layers to uncover before you got to her passion but once you did…..there was nothing like it.

Henry kissed Jo with a rush and abandon until his head spun, until he was dizzy with need. His hands had pulled Jo's shirt up, running along her back and stomach in desperate attempt to touch skin in the hesitating minutes until she would be revealed completely to him when Jo pulled back. Gasping and panting for breath, Jo clung to Henry's back with a harsh grip and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Henry…."

The way she said his name in moments like these never failed to give him pause. The openness, the neediness; she said it like it was a desperate plea and he was the only cure for the aching sound in it. It never failed to make him consume her.

With her arms still wrapped around him deliciously, Henry lifted Jo into his arms with little effort and carried her toward the bedroom. Jo was light and thin and easy to carry but the action of carrying her to the bedroom with the intentions of having her never failed to make Henry feel intensely masculine in a way that he didn't normally seek out. He was a man and Jo was a woman and they were going to be together soon in the most basic, raw way. Jo would be his in all sense of the word.

Jo's lips were at Henry's neck as he carried her to the bedroom, kissing and nipping a delicious line down his neck. Henry's legs were shaky from want and need at Jo's ministrations and the moment they reached the bed, Henry laid her down with such effort that she gasped slightly, hitting the bed with a noticeable creak in the mattress.

Henry was on top of her, his lips finding her neck and kissing her roughly into the pillow as he wrenched her off shirt and pants in a second that felt like forever. Kissing down Jo's neck Henry met her shoulder; pushing her bra strap down with a brush of lips, biting the spot hard.

"Henry…Henry, please" Jo gasped out at the rough touch. Her voice was so eager Henry's free hand was already struggling his zipper open with the idea of having her just like this. It was only Jo's persistence and mild bit more of self-control that managed to get him freed from his layers in a frenzy so that they were strewn about the room like a tornado had come through.

They had barely gotten their clothing off their skin before Henry was pushing into Jo with a collective sigh. When he was completely enclosed in Jo's wet heat, he paused for a moment, his breath in his throat and Jo frozen under him; even the heat in the air seemed to crackle with energy. Everything was waiting for the ball to fall and Henry could only hesitate for that smallest second.

Henry's hands were on Jo's shoulders, both to hold on to her and to exert himself by pushing her down onto the bed. Her eyes were dark and full of need as she gazed up at him; when Henry began to thrust hard into her, the moan that rippled from her throat filled Henry with even more lust and power.

Henry soon found a delicious pace, every bit of fiction against Jo both satiating his need and making more. This…this was what he needed so desperately all night. He and Jo played these games; they flirted and acted as if they wanted others but they always ended up together. Though there was always the understanding that they were playing, there was still the faint worry in the back of Henry's mind that it might not be playing. Jo was sexy and alluring and other men wanted her; the force of holding himself back from claiming her at the club, being roughly possessive, built up his need more than anything else. There was something so basic but perfect in this taking back; she might flirt with other men, she might even kiss them but none of them got to have her this way.

As Henry thrust Jo deeply into the bed, her hands went to his hips as she gasped for her breath. Her quick breath and the hard way her nails dug into the skin at his hips spoke of the need and ecstasy his touch inspired in her and he couldn't help but be spurned further into action. But after her having been so delighted at teasing her, Henry wanted to show her, under no uncertain terms, that this was about claiming her back for himself.

Grasping her hands, he pulled them off himself and pushed them above her head, using his hands to pin hers down. He was setting the pace, the actions, showing her what was to happen; and she was letting him. Jo was no submissive and when she behaved like one it was a sign of respect and ownership. She was letting Henry claim her back and that sent a thrill of attraction course through him.

As Henry pinned her arms down and looked up at him, she breathed out words he barely heard, so quiet was her voice and so intent was his pace. "I'm always yours, Henry"

Those words alone were hotter and more alluring to him than any string of filthy explicatives. Jo knew the power behind those words as she spoke them. While all night she had shunted him as if he was nothing to her, now she was telling him, in the most vulnerable and intimate moment that they were joined, that she was his.

Henry's lips were everywhere they could be in furious pace; her lips, her neck, her breasts, along her stomach, never slowing the pace he had set. Jo's hands found her way to his hair, first playfully grabbing at it but soon pulling at it in painful bunches. Henry gasped out in pleasured pain between burning kisses, surprised that his hair didn't come out in Jo's hands and not caring if it did.

It wasn't long before could feel Jo's body gathering up for her release and he could feel his own orgasm coming on as well; Henry took great satisfaction in the fact that Jo was obviously was as wound up as he was. Not willing yet to let go, Henry slowed just enough to ebb their release and though Jo growled in frustration at the sudden slow pace, she moaned deliciously when he sped up again.

Henry lost track of how many times he came near to release, only to step back again. Jo was a shaky mess underneath him and he was aching to let go. There was something of a power play in the action of keeping Jo going, of not letting her go. But it was a power play they both enjoyed. It was delicious torture.

But eventually even Jo couldn't hold on anymore. "Henry…just let me go" she moaned in a dark, heavy voice, full of need and want. "Please….."

It could have been easy to ignore the plea; on occasion he did. It was wonderfully interesting to keep Jo going until the begging turned into angry energy against him. On the flip side, Jo delighted in doing the same to him. But not today; today it had been enough. The burning desire and barely veiled insecurity was too close to the surface of their feelings to keep going.

Henry knew exactly what to do to make Jo give in. Only moments after Jo's desperate words, Henry could feel her grip tighten on his arms, her eyes closed and head thrown back. The sound of her gasping his name in the silence of the room matched the pulsing of her around his aching cock. With a particularly loud and lustful call of his name from Jo, Henry followed Jo to his own release, spilling himself into her.

Henry felt dizzy and weak, completely spent as the wave of a very powerful orgasm washed over him. For a moment, he stayed inside Jo until he began to soften. Henry gave Jo as deep a kiss as he could manage so out of breath before kissing down her neck, her chest, her stomach; anywhere his lips could touch. With a last burst of energy, Henry buried his face between her legs, kissing and nipping to the sound of Jo's delirious moaning. The taste of Jo mixed with his own taste still on her was heady and filthy and somehow incredibly intimate; Henry kept his ministrations going until he teased another orgasm out of her.

They collapsed on the damp sheets, gasping for a long time until either of them could move or speak. When Jo scooted close to Henry, laying her head on his shoulder, he quickly put his arms around her. Feeling Jo's skin against his, feeling her breathing and her heartbeat, both relaxed in their contentment seemed almost the most intimate thing of the night.

Jo's finger's lay on Henry's chest, tentatively tracing the outline of his scar and giving him a little shiver. "It wasn't too much?" she asked. There was the smallest bit of doubt in her voice; she hid it well but it was there.

"Oh, surely you know that I can never get enough of you" Henry teased her.

"Henry, you know what I mean" Jo said, her breath hot against his chest. He couldn't believe that she, so sure and in command, actually had doubts.

Henry held her even closer, kissing her forehead gently. "I can assure you it was not too much" Henry said sincerely, "I enjoyed every minute of it. You know that you own me completely, body and heart."

Jo turned her head to look up at him, a pleased, slightly wicked smile on her face. "Yes…..yes, I suppose I do"


End file.
